Just One Look
by sykilik101
Summary: After attending a special event, Ash is waiting in an airport for his mom. One look and his whole life changes. OneShot AAMLfluff


**Another story from me! Awesome, I know! I wanted to try doing a first-person story, and here's my attempt. This is gonna be in Ash's POV. Remember that this is my first, so it might not be that good. Still, I tried my best, so that's good enough! Enjoy!**

**NOTE:** This story is under the assumption that Ash has never met Misty.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or anything relating to it. Get that into your heads!

**Dedication:** I'll dedicate this to Chaos-Paladin. Thanks for the proofreading, man!

**Ages:**

Ash: 12

Misty: 12 (and a half)

* * *

Just One Look

* * *

So here I am in Cerulean City. I'm not here for a badge, since I've already won it here. I'm not here to meet the famous Bill. And I'm definitely not here to see a show from the Sensational Sisters. What am I doing? Waiting for my mom and dad.

Well, actually, it's my mom and soon to be dad. I fumble with the leather boxes in my pocket, and smile inwardly. It feels funny knowing that you're going to have a new dad in the family, but my mom has always seen the good in people. I've met him a few times, and he seems like a good guy. Mom could definitely use the company.

I turn to my side and look at him. He seems like an alright guy. When I first met him, he seemed to care only about himself. But after I got to know him, I found out that was actually a Pokémon Master a few years ago, and that he cares about all kinds of things. He helped me get better before I left for Fuchsia City. I was about to leave, when my mom asked me to stay for a while. She said it was for something important. I smiled at the memory, and he looked at me. He smiles at me, and I smiled back. We stayed like that for a second; the he turned his attention to where my mom would come from.

I look around for the third time in 10 minutes. My mom wanted this to be really special, so she decided to have it here. She said that my grandma had done this here too. I walk over to the edge of the cliff and look down to the ocean. The waves are crashing softly against the wall, and I smell the salt in the water. This seems like a good spot. All of the trees and other plants make it even better. I'm looking at a weird plant, trying to find out what kind it is, when I hear the piano start playing. I, as well as the others in the audience, turn to look at the back of the area.

My mom steps out from behind a few trees. I gotta say, she looks nice in that dress. It's white, with a small veil over her eyes, so I can't see her face. There are a bunch of small pearls embedded in the collar, sleeves, and hem. She's wearing white gloves, along with a small white flower crown. I made a mental note to ask her where she got the money for these things.

As she made her way down the aisle, I look over at him. He seems nervous, but excited. But who wouldn't be on their wedding day?

My mom stood next to him, and they turned to face each other. Everyone got quiet, and the priest began speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I looked throughout the crowd, but I didn't see anyone try to say anything. The priest looked towards my future dad, and started talking again.

"Do you John take Delia to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." He replied, smiling warmly at my mom. The priest nodded, then looked at my mom.

"Do you Delia take John to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He asked her.

"I do." She answered, returning his smile.

"Ring bearer?" He asked, looking at me.

"Right." I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the leather boxes. I handed them to the priest, and he opened them, the first one revealing a golden ring, with three small diamonds next to each other, with the center being the biggest. The second one was an ordinary gold ring. John took the diamond one into his hand, and my mom took the second one.

"Delia, extend your left hand." The priest commanded. My mom extended it, and John took it into his left hand.

"John, in placing this ring on Delia's finger, repeat after me: Delia, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He stated.

John nodded, then looked at my mom. "Delia, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." John repeated, sliding the ring over my mom's ring finger.

She admired her new ring, and I could tell that she might cry. But, she kept her focus and held onto his left hand, took the ring, and repeated the words spoken to her.

"John, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." She smiled, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, in Cerulean City, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest proclaimed, closing his book. My mom and John closed in, sealing their bond with a passionate kiss. Everyone, including me, began clapping. They parted eventually, blushing, but in love. I watched as they made their way down the aisle, towards the limo (I still wonder how she's paying for all of this), and away from the site.

My friend Brock walked next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"How does it feel to have a new dad?" He asked me.

"Great. I don't really know him all that well, but I know he'll make me and my mom happy." I smiled. "But I wonder where they went?"

"Probably to their honeymoon." He replied.

"What's that?" I asked. I never heard of a honeymoon before.

"You'll see when you get married." He grinned. "Now come on, let's go get some of the food before it's all gone."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

**xxxxx**

_The next day…_

**xxxxx**

"Just a bit longer, okay?" My mom promises as she turns back to the stand. I sigh. Every time we go on a trip, she always has to go to the concession stands. She says she'll be back in a few minutes. More like hours.

With another sigh, I walk towards the boarding gate. My mom had asked me to stay at the house for a few weeks, to get to know my new dad. I agreed, but not enthusiastically. John's a good guy and all, but I want to get back to Fuchsia City so I can get my badge. I can't say no to my mom, though. I sat down in a seat, wondering what's going to happen in these next few weeks.

Getting bored, I decided to read a magazine while I waited. I picked up a random magazine, and looked up. That's when I saw HER. I really couldn't believe my eyes.

She was wearing a yellow shirt, with red suspenders and jean shorts. Her hair was fiery red, and was held up with a band. She was reading a magazine, and she wiped a few strands of hair out of her face, revealing her cerulean eyes. I couldn't believe it. I was already entranced with her, and she didn't even know I existed.

I had to make a move. So, mustering up my courage, I stood up and walked towards her. As I got closer, I become more and more nervous. Eventually, I walked right past her. Smooth.

I headed towards a food stand, and bought a hot dog. Food always seemed to calm my nerves. I walked back to my seat and returned to thinking about what my move should be.

Then, a breakthrough. I look up at her, and she's looking back at me. A warm sensation fills within me as I looked into her eyes. Not really a sweaty, nervous warm, but a good warm. She smiles at me, and I felt my cheeks start to burn up.

My first thought is to smile back. And I did so, but then I felt something hit my chest, and she giggled slightly. Confused, I look down at my shirt. A bit of ketchup had dripped off the hot dog and had landed on my shirt. I inwardly groaned. I had made a complete fool out of myself in front of her!

I grabbed a napkin and started to wipe it out. I could feel her gaze on me as I struggled to get the ketchup out. After a minute or so, I gave up. I sighed dejectedly. Now she probably thinks I'm some weird ketchup-spilling kid.

I hear a magazine being put down, and I look up. She had put her magazine down, and had stood up. She began walking towards me. My chest tightens. Why was she walking towards me? Was there something on my face? What do I do?

She took the napkin from my hand, and walked towards a small water fountain nearby. She wet it, and walked back to me. I was even more confused. What was she gonna do?

She knelt down in front of me, and placed one hand on my chest. With the other hand, she started to wipe the stain away. I'm sure she could feel my heart beating faster than it ever had before as she wiped away the ketchup. After a minute of scrubbing, she looked up at me.

"You might wanna be more careful with your food." She said softly.

"Um…" I said. Come on, Ash! Make an actual sentence!

"I'm Misty, by the way." She said, standing up.

"I'm Kash Etchum." I immediately shook my head. No, that wasn't right! "I mean Ach Kestum! I mean Ashum Ketch! I mean-" I feel pathetic. I can't even say my own name!

"So, what's your name?" She asked me, confused.

"It's…" I close my eyes and take a breath. Just be calm, Ash. Just be calm. "Ash Ketchum." I replied. Yes! I got it right!

"So, Ash, what are you doing in Cerulean City?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Well, my mom got married, and she wanted to have it here." I told her. Okay, I'm at least making good conversation. "What about you?"

"Oh, I live here. I came here to wait for my parents, who should be here soon." She explained.

"Really?" I asked. I leaned forward, and my hand felt something. We looked down to see my hand on top of hers. I immediately reeled it back, like I had touched fire. I could still feel the warmth of her hand on mine.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She replied.

"So you live here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader." She told me.

"You're the Gym leader? But when I went there-"

"Ash, come on!"

I looked over and saw my parents waving at me. I groaned. Why couldn't we have stayed longer?

"I have to go." I said.

"Those are your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, standing up. I saw a plane come into the airport outside.

"That's my parent's plane." She told me, standing up. I'm surprised to find out that she's taller than me, but only a little bit.

"Well, maybe you can visit me sometime." She suggested.

"Yeah, I will." I replied, smiling. She smiled back, and I turned around and walked towards my parents.

"Who was that?" My mom asked.

"A new friend." I told her.

"She looks like she would be a good girlfriend." My dad thought aloud.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just joking." He insisted.

We walked up the walkway that led to the plane. I turned around to see her at the bottom. I waved at her, and she waved back. Then, slowly, I once again turned away from her and got on the plane to Pallet.

As we flew to my hometown, to begin our new family, I stared out the window into the clouds. I smiled at the events of the past few days. My mom had got married, I got a new dad, and I met a really good friend. And I knew that our meeting wouldn't be the last one. I would visit her again. I wouldn't let this once in a lifetime opportunity go away. Love had found me today, waiting for me at Gate C2D.

**xxxxx**

I know I spent a lot of time on the wedding, and I know that Cerulean City doesn't have an airport, but I felt that it fit the story. After all, people usually admit their love at airports, but do they ever actually fall in love at one? The story was still awesome, though. Reading my stories makes me happy; reviews make me happier. Later!


End file.
